


Slow Hands

by Legitaprincess



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: First Love, First Time, Flashbacks, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, prose, yuuki is kinda self aware, yuuki would defo be an emo boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legitaprincess/pseuds/Legitaprincess
Summary: He had never imagined laying together, tangled with one another, waking up to him holding him as if he was all he needed.ORReminiscing about what happened and how he ever got so lucky is Yuuki's second favourite past time.





	Slow Hands

He blinked the sleep from his eyes, the sunlight painting shadows on his body, covering the marks from last night.

Last night. He turned his head, slowly so as not to disturb the sleeping form beside him, still curled into his warm body, not yet awake to the new day. Running his thumb over Mafuyu’s cheekbones, he watched as his eyes twitched before leaning into the soft touch.

He had never imagined laying together, tangled with one another, waking up to him holding him as if he was all he needed.

“Hey, if I kissed you right now, would that be weird?” He had turned flashing a grin to Mafuyu, hoping his impression didn’t betray the erratic beating of his heart. “Ha, just kid-“

“I don’t know, why don’t you try?” Mafuyu hadn’t looked up from his game, fingers still flying over the controls, face impassive.

He swallowed, eyes tracing the outline of his face till they found the dip of his lips, curved. He had wanted to kiss him for a long time now. Had it started when he had first heard Mafuyu’s loud laugh? Or maybe when Mafuyu had hung on to him, shoulders shaking, telling him he was scared of becoming like his father? Or maybe it had started the day he noticed Mafuyu looking at him, eyes softer than he had ever noticed before. He couldn’t remember and it probably didn’t matter.

He pushed himself off his desk, walking two steps to stand in front of Mafuyu.

“Mafuyu.”

He finally looked up, eyes meeting his, nothing but hope in them. He leaned in, lips brushing, just barely touching.

“So?” He pressed their foreheads together, hands supporting his weight as he whispered.

“I couldn’t tell, maybe try again.”

He gladly obliged.

He thought everything would change once they started going out. Maybe Mafuyu wouldn’t be alright with the soft touches they would share in public anymore. Or maybe they’d get fight over stupid things like jealousy. But everything was same, yet better.

They still argued over what was a better warrior class (he knew it was paladins but Mafuyu insisted on mages being better), or who got the last cake piece (he would give it, only because of how Mafuyu’s face would light up). Yet, the moments after they would win a battle together and share a kiss was new. Or when they would go to a café and share the assortment of cakes, and he would feed Mafuyu from his plate. The smile he would get would make his eyes water and he would buy a million cakes if that was it took to keep his smile.

He didn’t know how to break it to their friends. It had been obvious they both liked each other, but making it official? He wasn’t sure how Mafuyu would feel about that. He wasn’t even sure why it mattered so much.

“Do you wanna tell Shizu and Hiraagi?” Mafuyu was on the floor, holding a magazine above himself. He hadn’t expected him to ask.

“Where’d that come from?” They had been dating for a few weeks now and the urge to hold his hand when they walked to school, to take him on dates after school, to kiss him when no one was watching, was growing. But he didn’t want to pressure him. If he did, he was basically silencing him, stealing the voice he had to fight so hard to get back. He could never do that.

“You just seem like the kind of guy to worry about if we should people or not. I don’t care if anyone knows, so if you want to, we should tell them.” And just like that, his fears melted. He was always giving him comfort. He wondered if he knew.

“Then we should tell them. I mean that way I can steal you away after school and they can’t say shit.”

“You already do that, idiot.”

Instead of replying, he rolled over and kissed Mafuyu, grinning when he shot an annoyed look towards him.

“Hey, I have a question.” They were sitting together, heads bent over exam questions. Maybe it was the all the late-night studying, but his brain deciding filtering things was too much work. When he received a small hum in response, he continued. “Can we have sex after this?”

The sound of pen against paper stopped, the world seemed to be holding its breath. “Like after we finish studying, because…”

He looked up, meeting eyes that were wide and eyebrows that were drawn in. “No! Like I mean, after we get into high school. You know, it’s a big deal and it’ll be kinda like a motivation to study.”

“So basically you’re horny.” Mafuyu looked back down at his paper, pen moving again.

“And you’re not? Last time I remember you were the one telling me to tou-“

“Sure.”

“What?”

“If we both get into high school, lets have sex.” He paused, looking up. “It better be in your room though.”

He laughed, wondering how he got so lucky.

“So what do we do?” They were sitting on his bed, facing each other, hands in pockets. God, this was awkward.

“We kiss, I guess?” The usual nonchalance was gone, replaced with apprehension in Mafuyu’s voice.

“Oh yea, okay.”

It was like their first kiss all over again, except with less teeth. They were more experienced now and as lips gave way to tongues, he felt himself melting. It was different this time around. Pressing his body closer, he leaned forward pushing inch by inch, until Mafuyu’s back hit the bed. Breaking apart from the kiss, he took a moment to just stare at this boy who was giving so many of his firsts to him. He was selfish and didn’t deserve his soft moans. He didn’t deserve his gentle touches, that begged for his skin to touch his. He didn’t deserve the soft whispers of love and reverence that fell from his mouth. But he would take them. He would take it all and brand it to his memory so even when Mafuyu moved on, he would have this.

They leaned forward, spurred on from that one kiss, hands beginning to roam underneath layers and touching soft muscles and hard planes.

“Hey, take off your sweater.” He obliged throwing it over his shoulder. He would find it later, right now it didn’t matter. He felt hands trailing a pattern down spine, till they found the waistband of his boxers.

“Someone’s excited.” Thumbs brushed against his hipbones, moving lower to rub circles on his hips, his thighs, his – He bit back a moan.

“Shut up.” The words were punctuated with short breaths, as Mafuyu moved his hands lower, brushing against the strain in his pants.

Balancing himself on his forearms, he pushed their foreheads together, kissing Mafuyu’s nose. “I love you.” He wondered if he had ever said those words before. He knew Mafuyu knew from the way he looked at him and held him in his arms. But those words that seemed so insignificant before, now he had to say them.

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” Each testament of love was followed by a flurry of kisses. On his neck, his chest, the soft of his stomach. He wanted to each part of his body to remember his love even when Mafuyu would inevitably forget.

“I love you, too.” A soft caress on his face made him look up and in those eyes he saw what he felt reflected.

“I won’t ever forget you, I love you.” Mafuyu smiled up at him, thumb running over his cheekbones, so similar to what he would do.

That was all he needed. He knew this would hurt them both but if he could lie with him, against his chest, even once more, it would be worth the pain.

“Yuki?” he turned, looking to see Mafuyu rubbing his eyes. “Why are you up?”

“You were snoring so loud, I couldn’t sleep,” he laughed as the other boy lightly rubbed his face against his chest.

“You’re annoying. Kept on taking the blanket.” There was no malice in his complaints, the words almost laced with fondness. “Next time, you have to get me another blanket.”

Next time. He smiled. He wanted all the next times to be him. He wondered if it wasn’t too selfish to hope for that.

All he wanted, though, was for moments like this to continue. Yuki closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around the boy he had always loved.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> yuuki would defo cry after sex lmao  
thank you for reading!


End file.
